1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion data generation device, a motion data generation method, and a recording medium for recording a motion data generation program, and is preferably applied to a music robot device having a reproducing function of music data, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional robot device generates motion pattern data by imaging a motion of a hand of a person, and stores the generated motion pattern data after classifying the generated motion pattern into clusters by each speed of the motion. When music data is provided, the robot device detects a tempo of music and reads out the motion pattern data from the clusters classified into the motion pattern data of a fast motion when the detected tempo is fast, and at the same time, the robot device moves with a fast motion (that is, dances with a fast motion) in accordance with the read-out motion pattern data so as to overlap with reproducing of the music based on the music data. On the other hand, when the tempo of the provided music data is slow, the robot device reads out the motion pattern data from the clusters classified into the motion pattern data of a slow motion, and at the same time, the robot device moves with a slow motion (that is, dances with a slow motion) in accordance with the read-out motion pattern data so as to overlap with playing of the music based on music data MD1 (For example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2005-231012).